Goten X Trunks: love story
by alexis500
Summary: Goten and Trunks are in love trunks has to go to Goten place for the week because his parents are gone for week and it turns out that Goten's parents are gone for the week. Contain underage sex between boy rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Trunks Age-13Goten Age-12

Ch1 Gilmpse: "Trunks got up closer to Goten face which make Goten blushing saying, I know you love me Goten."

It was a normal day at middle school when it on a Friday it was just a crazy afternoon

Trunks Briefs is the most popular boy in school, he is mostly a troublemaker,badass kid which the girls are mostly in love with him,few boys are jealous of him and he also cusses sometimes

He's best bud/friend Goten who is so innocent that all the girls think that he so cute that want to choke him to death,he mostly a GG few boys make fun of him,Trunks usually stand up for him and care for him

They been Best friends for so long now… they fell in love with each other

*bell ring*

Trunks was with Goten with his hands in his pocket. So Goten~

Goten was blushing. Y-Yeah?

*Goten POV*

I soooo nerves around Trunks i know that he is my best friend but i love him so much…today is the day when you ask him out Goten~!

You know… i coming over your house for a week. Really~! Yep~ My mom and dad are gone for the week so i'll be hanging at your place alright Goten~

O-Okay. I started to smile and blush i'm just hoping my Mom and Dad aren't home even my brother cause he married to Videl.

*End of POV*

Both of them walking to the end of the hall till they got outside.

Well Well is it the two faggots! The two demi sayains both turn around to see Jack the school bully and his crew

What the hell do you want Jack? Trunks look at him with sharp eyes while Goten was behind Trunks back scared. We here for the little pipsqueak there! Jack was pointing at Goten. Goten peeked and got scared. Jack pushed Trunks out of the way and grabbed Goten by the collar. Goten yelped with tears in his eyes. Please dont hurt me… Goten was about to cry. Let him go! Trunks tried to grab but his gang grabbed him first. I won't hurt so bad crybaby..Jack smirk evilly. Jack put up his fist then punch Goten in the face but.. Goten grabbed his fist then look at him with a pissed off face. FUCK OFF YOU BITCH! Goten punch him in the face that sent him flying to the wall. Trunks pupils shrunk. This was the first time he heard Goten cuss he so nice and innocent that he can't cuss. Goten look at the other boys still with that serious look. Let get outta here! the boys ran off scared and terrified. Goten grabbed Trunks wrist and flied off.

Trunks was still surprised and looking at Goten scared. G-Goten.. I never heard you cuss before.. Goten was looking down. Are you mad at me… What hell no~ That was amazing what you did back there Goten. He stop and he look at him smiling. Thank you for saving me back there. Trunks hugged Goten. Your always be my best friend. Goten started to blush. Ohh Trunks-kun~ Goten hugged him back and started to smile. can we please go to my house~ Sure! Trunks replied. Both of them filed to Son's House

Mom! Dad! Hmm~? there not here… Goten was worried. Trunks looked around the house then he found the note. Yo Goten come here~!

Goten came in running. Yeah? What is it?

Look.. Goten grabbed the note and read aloud.

"Dear Son, Me and Goku went to the Ox Kingdom to take care of my father he is very sick so im trusting you to be left alone with Trunks PLEASE DON'T CAUSE ANY TROUBLE! If there call your brother or Goku or me! If it a foe. Call Goku or Gohan! Please be good Goten sweetie~! Well'l we be back soon!

Love you!

-Chi-Chi

Huh both of your parents are gone… that means… LET GET TURNT UP! Trunks was getting hype. YEAH! Goten jump with excitement.

*Few hours later*

Goten was laying on Trunks lap there were watching Dragon Ball where the part when Bulma meets Goku

You give me that dragon ball and i'll give you a little peek~Bulma pulled up her skirt showing her panties to Goku

Why would i care seeing your dirty old panty.Goku replied

IT AINT DIRTY YOU RUDE LIL BOY!

My mom was a… slut… back then damn…

Goten was lying on Trunks lap blushing smiling.Is… this a dream or real i hope this never end…

Trunks look at Goten. Hey Goten i wanna know something~

Yeah? I was wondering do you like me? Hmm?! Goten blush cherry red. Hmm? Goten?

Goten stood up and started walking away. Naw i d-dd-dont~

"Trunks got up closer to Goten face which make Goten blushing saying, I know you love me Goten."

Don't pretend… chibi. Goten blush hard when he heard say that. Trunks-kun~ Goten was breathing and looked away.

Look at me chibi…look at me. Trunks put his hand under the younger sayian chin and started kissing him deeply. Goten was blushing and groaning with his lustful eyes. Trunks explored in younger sayain mouth by messing with his tongue. He was enjoying Goten groans and grunts. Trunks stop the passionate kiss. Wh-Why did you stop Trunks-kun~? Cause chibi im saving that for tomorrow night~

Why can't we do that now~? Cause im getting tired~ Trunks lied back on the couch and let the younger sayain lay on his warm chest

I-I love you Trunks-kun~

I love you too Chibi~

Both of them fell asleep during the dark starry night~

Woo this took all night to make this~! I'm glad this is done!

Lemon maybe in the next chapter there will be more GotenxTrunks chapters

Please review what you think so far! I appreciateit!


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful afternoon as we see Goten and Trunks holding hands walking through the street.

Goten was blushing in embarrassment seeing people was staring at them.Ohhh why did we went out walking like this… People are staring at us like… what the fuck there are kids! Ummm… WTF?

Trunks didn't givea fuck about it about people staring at both of them. He was looking at Goten was embarrass and kiss his cheek. Don't be scared chibi~ Trunks smiled and chuckled. But… we're in public. Goten whisper scared.

Some Women were giggling and gossiping about Goten and Trunks. I gotta say there very cute for each other~! Yeah! teehee! Goten and Trunks at the girls and just walk away from them. Goten was licking on a popsicle while Trunks was staring at him with his face blushing. He is imagine that Goten licking and sucking his dick.

*Trunks imagnation*

Goten was licking his dick with his lustful eyes while hearing Trunks grunts. He starting sucking on it. Ahh~ C-Chibi..

Mmm…mmf.. Goten moaning and choking on his dick. Ahhh chibi im about to blow my load!

TRUNKS HELLLLLOOOOO?! Trunks snapped out and shook his head WHAAA?! We are here… Goten has his arm crossed. There were back home.

What happen… I had to carry you for hours to get home. Huhhh… and also your nosebleeding. Goten was pointing at his nose. Are thinking something dirty about me licking on that popsicle earlier? Nooooo… Trunks smiled and sweating. Don't lie Trunksey~

Ok… i did! he was blushing hard. Goten was blushing and making this face: O_\\\O… G-Gote-

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! Goten smack him in the face. OOOWWWW?! WHAT THE HELL DUDE?!

*few mins later -w-;*

Sorry Trunksey… Goten has his head down. It okay chibi.. even though it hurts alot… Trunks forgive him by kissing his cheek.

Hey let play some video games~! Yeah! But let do it in your room~~~ O…kay…

Both them head to Goten's room which had the PS4(lol xDD) Goten turn it on to play DBZ Xenoverse

*few mins later AGAIN*

WHAT?! How did i lose?! Guess im lucky Trunks. You cheated didn't cha? Did not!

Did too! Did not! Did Too~! Trunks grabbed Goten and toss him on the bed and be on top of him. Ehh… Trunks please be gentle with me… Oh… i will be gentle… REAL gentle~ Trunks starting kissing Goten neck which make Goten get horny. Trunks bit his neck which make Goten squealed.

Trunks look at Goten with his lustful eyes and kiss him on the lips gentle. Goten was deeply hard… he wanted Trunks and his body. Trunks started to go rough on him by messing with his tongue and kiss him roughly. Trunks stops and pulled Goten's shirt up. Trunks started to lick his lips and started to suck on his right nibble. Goten was moaning quietly. P-Please Trunks please stop~ Goten was begging for more. Trunks didn't stop he unbuckled his pants revealing his 5 inch dick. Goten blush deep red. Trunks stared at it and smirk evilly and started licking his dick. Ahh~ Trunks…

Mmmmn…ahh Trunks started to put Goten dick in his mouth sucking on it slow and easy. Goten started to moan in pleasure. Pl-Pleae stop…it f-f-eels- so goooood… Trunks ignored it and started to suck faster. T-Trunks im about cummmM! His seed gagged in the older sayain mouth.

Mmmmn~! Your cum taste good chibi! T-Thanks… Your so beautiful chibi~ Thank you Trunks-kun~ Goten blushed. Trunks took off his shirt showing his abs. Goten was blushing harder he never seen Trunks abs up close even though in the locker room sometimes. then he took off his pants revealing his 6 inch dick which Goten nosebleed a bit. O-Oh my! You like this dont cha huh chibi~? Trunks smirked.

ummm… Trunks grabbed Goten head and forced his mouth into his hard dick. Mmmf?! Suck it chibi~ Goten started to suck slowly while he's being choked on on his dick. Mmmn…mmn… Goten started to suck on it faster while Trunks was moaning. D-Damn Chibi~ im about to cum in any minute! Goten started to suck really fast and moan quietly. I'm…CUMMING~! Goten choked on his sperm and his dick. Trunks kiss his lips and mess with his hot tongue and swallowed his own sperm. Then Trunks filps Goten over laying on his chest. spread his buttcheeks to show his little butthole which make the younger sayain squealed.

Trunks put his fingers in Goten mouth making him suck on them. He insert one of his wet fingers in his tight butthole which make him scream in pain.

I know it gonna hurt chibi you will get use to it~ Trunks speak in a yet soft,sexy,husky voice. Goten was sweating and breathing hard while Trunks was inserting his fingers back and forth. Goten moans in pleasure. Trunks stop and took out his fingers and has his hard dick near Goten entrance.

Trunks look at Goten. Do you want me to this? Goten looked at him with his lustful eyes.

"Tr-Trunks… Please f-fuck me~. Goten was begging for him to enter him" Well that more like it~

Trunks entered him slowy which make Goten screamed in pain. Ah fuck~ it only gonna hurt for a sec~! Trunks fits his throbbing dick in him and sigh in satisfaction and thrust slowy. A-hhh Trunks… Oh chibi your ass is so damn tight!

Ahhh…ah…ah…ah. Goten was moaning in pleasure. Please Trunks! Faster! Harder! Ohh…You like it rough~ Trunks thrust went faster and harder. Goten grabbed the sheets and moan in pleasure. Ohh~! F-Fuck! Oh chibi im about to blow my load!

Please Trunks! Fill me up! Im…im…CUMMMING! Trunks blew his seeds all up in Goten ass also he blew his load too. Mmmn…ahh fuck chibi that was to good~~ Trunks was tired and the sperm of off Goten. Yeah it was Trunks-kun~~

Trunks pulled the cover over them and has his arm around Goten waist. Goten blush and smiled.

Good Night Trunks~

Good Night Chibi~

This was the day that Goten will always remember…


End file.
